Criminal Transmission
by Yimjeric
Summary: In the distant future, with illnesses mutating to give enhanced abilities to their patients, the security and medical sectors in Neo Domino City opted to merge together to form the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Now as a cure for HIV begins to be found, the underlining conspiracy behind the Bureau begin to arises with Enforcer Fudo being right at the forefront. Faithshipping.


Criminal Transmission - Evidence 0

* * *

Of course it was raining; it had to be raining just like those old police dramas where the cop would be chasing the criminal down the creepy alley way. Except that this time the criminal was running _out_ of the creepy alley way and was now within the general populace, leaving the man chasing darting his cobalt eyes to track down his target. As it turns out, it wasn't very hard to identify a hulking deformed body of a human being out from the crowd, especially when everyone was parting away like clouds from the general vicinity.

"Security! Stop right there!"

Well the threat work and didn't work, the brute stopped in his tracks which was what the cop wanted but the civilians were forming a loose ring around them despite the rain; apparently this was what passed as entertainment in the devastated wasteland known as Satellite. The cop didn't like to publicly address what he was about to say but he had a job to do…

"Clear the area! He has HIV!" He had to admit that was one of the better commanding voices that he could pull off in his service to the Bureau and despite the rain limiting his warning, the name of the mutated virus was good enough to scare everyone back into their shelters.

The monster slurring his words wasn't always what he was now; his name was Enjo Mukuro or more commonly known by his stage name: Hunter Pace. He was a motorcycle stuntman and a pretty good one at that; doing a total of seven death defying stunts in a period of a year. Six months ago he was diagnosed with having Human Immunodeficiency Virus, most likely acquiring one with a fan after a gig.

A plentiful of viruses has mutated over the years; this particular sexually transmitted disease gives its host enhanced strength, reflexes and endurance the further the virus infects the body but decreases cognitive ability progressively. Pace was already on his last stage when he broke out from his confinement ward, only highly advanced medicine had extended his life expectancy when he was found on the brink of death in his hotel room.

Now acting on pure instinct, the once famous stuntman lurched out to the nearest bystander; a little girl clad in rags that was way too scared to move. Swiftly, the officer tackled him first and cleared them both from the little girl, leaving them both now locked in a scuffle with the criminal on top and his saliva drooling onto the jagged mark on the cop's face. With a roar of animalistic rage, Pace manically sank his deformed teeth into the shoulder of the valiant officer.

The sudden sound of air intake by the sheltered civilians cut through the area as the rain started to die down while everyone watching waited to see the outcome of the brawl and to see whether to make a run for it if the rampage continues. Even from the distance that they were at, it was obvious that the mutant's teeth had bit through the officer's navy blue jacket; even the extra amber dome padding placed on each shoulder of the jacket wasn't enough to prevent blood from seeping and forming a red patch on the officer's clothes.

"I'm. Already. Infected." The cop whispered to his assailant ears before in one fluid motion, he yanked the head attached to his shoulder and jumped on top of the stunned brute, cuffing and pinning the criminal to the ground, detaching and using his shock baton to end the fight quickly and painlessly before holstering it back into place in his utility belt.

Once he could confirm that Pace had been subdued, the officer turned his attention to the little girl that he saved. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU INFECTED FREAK!" A petite redhead, roughly around the officer's own age ran out and snatches the little girl before he could take another step. The older lady choice of apparel reflected the condition that everyone had to face in Satellite; a mix of patched clothwork or discarded clothes from the elites living comfortably in Neo Domino City. Her hair was in disarray and by looking at her general physique she could have been better with more nutritious; hell, if she had proper amenities she would have been attractive looking.

It wasn't the way that she held the younger female protectively, or the fact that she ran off immediately like he was the plague, it was that split second of eye contact that he had with the redhead; he saw a mix of fear and disgust, as though she was staring at the criminal now unconscious on the ground.

"Enforcer Fudo Yusei reporting; target has been contained; no contamination to the area; requesting pick up; over." There was no point in brooding over what had just transpired as the crowd finally dispersed, it wasn't the first time it had happen and it wouldn't be the last.

"Copy that Enforcer; pick up is on the way;" monotone, blunt and straight to the point, trust Bruno to have become so desensitized already when he was barely halfway through his shift.

"One other thing; your new secretary wishes to inform you that she is awaiting for you back at your office; a Miss Izayoi if I'm not wrong; heard she's hot; send pictures; lucky bastard; over." Well, at least his sense of humor wasn't complete lost as dawn approached; this was shaping up to be the beginning of a very interesting day.

* * *

So this is a pilot of a series I am contemplating whether to continue or not so feedback would be greatly appreciated more than usual to see if there is an audience for this type of story. I have mostly never attempted any action orientated writing so if anyone has tips to provide I would love to hear about them.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


End file.
